This invention generally relates to a system for and method of managing at least one asset, and more particularly, to a system to track and limit movement of the at least one asset.
Larger industrial, healthcare or commercial facilities can be spread out over a large campus and include multiple floors each having multiple rooms. Each of the facilities can employ various assets used in manufacturing or providing services. For example, a healthcare facility or hospital employs numerous assets that can be spread out over a large campus and/or moved from room to room. Examples of assets include intravenous pumps, wheel chairs, digital thermometers, local patient monitors, etc. A similar scenario can be said for an industrial facility that includes various portable pumps, hoists, winches, etc.
There is a need for a system operable to track the location and movement of these assets across the facilities at any moment in time. There is also a need for a system to track desired versus undesired movement of the assets from one location to another.